The present invention relates to an insulator-displacement type connector.
There has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,035 an insulator-displacement type connector of such a structure. When assembling the connector, an insulator displacing terminal is set in a terminal accommodation chamber of a connector housing, and an insulated wire is pressed to the terminal, using an opening part of the housing. Then, an engagement projection at a front end of the cover is inserted under a front edge of the opening part from rearward, and a rear end locking part is locked with a rear end licking part of the housing from rearward, thus assembling the cover to the housing.